i don't know why i return to the scene of these crimes
by absolutefaith
Summary: because everything just goes as planned - or, the time when Felicity returns to Star City after five years away.


_First time writing for this show. I instantly fell in love with all of them, so this is something that came up when I woke up today. Sets after the season 4 finale. Not sure if it'll be a oneshot or not. I didn't read it again, so there's a lot of mistakes._

 _This idea came from after I read a lot of fics published here. For me, Felicity gave up too easily. Yes, Oliver lied, and she's dealing with her father subject and everything, but after everything they went through, she just gave up (for me). And, on this piece, I'm trying to show the consequences. I'll probably rewrite this, because I'm having more ideas with this thing, or turn this into a multichapter. Well... Let's wait and see._

* * *

She can't help but smile at the irony.

He is standing in the bright daylight, with a smile on his face and the sun reflecting in his eyes.

While she's in the corner of the building, trying to hide in the shadows.

After everything went down, she couldn't stay with him anymore. It got to a point where she could hear her heart breaking.

(Just like now.)

So, she waited until Thea and Diggle got back from their walk of redemption (that's how she decided to call it), to write a note, pack her things and leave.

She knew that he would never come after her. She specifically said that she was leaving because she couldn't stand being hurt by him, anymore. She was selfish and disgusted with herself at the time, but after all the lies and heartbreaking words, she decided that she was allowed to be like that, just this once.

And that's how she knew. Not just because he loves (loved!) her so much. But because that's who he is. He can't stand being the cause of anyone's pain.

(A part of her expected him to come. The part that's irrevocably in love with him. And she added that pain to her oh so damaged heart)

Away from everyone, she tried to drop her hacking activities. But that's like a second nature to her, so when the situation presented itself, she did what she had to do.

She tried to stay away from all the news that involved them, but life has its ways.

The first time she decided to come back after five years, the news is that Oliver Queen is getting married.

So, being the masochist that she is, she decided to come.

(The excuse she gave herself this time is that she needed to close this chapter in her life. But the truth, the one that she can't run away from, is that she will always be in love with that damn man.)

She stayed at the back of the church, watching the priest and the couple.

The girl is tall, brunette and beautiful. The type of girl that he was supposed to marry.

There's a teenager behind him and she knows that that's his son. He's tall and has his eyes.

(She prays that he won't be a heartbreaker like his dad.)

Behind him, and that's when her heart skips a beat, she sees Diggle and Thea.

She decided to cut any form of communication with them. She needed to forget, needed to move on, so she disappeared.

Except that she didn't move on. The only thing that she got from all of that experience was another pain to hide.

By the time she noticed that, she realized that she'd been away for too long. How do you return to someone else life after so long?

Thea is beautiful. She's wearing a dark red dress, with her short hair falling loose around her face. She looks older, mature, but still has that glint in her eye, that never meant anything good.

Diggle is like the rock he's always been. Standing still, he has his arms crossed in front of him, with a little smile on his face.

In the middle of the crowd, she spots Lyla and Sara. She's probably seven years old and so, so gorgeous. She wonders if Oliver's future wife is the new godmother.

Probably not.

Looking at Oliver again, he's looking at his bride with the eyes of a child who found his favorite missing toy.

That's her favorite look.

(Maybe because that's the one he always gave her. Maybe.)

She was so, so angry at him. He lied to her, he decided things without her. She was supposed to be his partner, his girl. But instead, she felt like an outsider.

Even before that, he hurted her, with the talk of not being able to be the Arrow and Oliver Queen. He kept deciding things for her and that's one thing that she cannot accept.

And now... Now he found the one that apparently he can't lie to.

(Crack.)

She never believed that love was the answer to everything. Being abandoned by her father, and watching her mother struggle with her jobs, she knew that for life to work, you need to do your best, to work hard.

But, for a while, she truly believed that yes, love was able to conquer everything. That he was her prince, and she was getting to the happily ever after of her fairytale.

With a sad smile, she realized that maybe she's just one of those people who don't get to the end of the rainbow.

Looking again, she sees that Diggle is scanning the crowd. Always the soldier, he knows when someone is watching his loved ones.

Thea is on alert too, and Oliver is not so focused on his bride to be, anymore.

Her time is up.

Giving one last look to the altar, trying not to think too much on the moment when her eyes met theirs, she left.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
